Kickin' it Jack and Kim
by Origamisun
Summary: Jack and Kim date. What happens when a person from Kim's past comes and threatens to destroy it all? And what connection does Jack have with this person? Not the best of summaries but please read and review if you want me to continue. This is my first fanfiction of any kind.
1. Chapter 1

**Jack's POV**

I was sparring with Kim in the dojo when I realized something. If I don't ask Kim out it will be like Brody all over again. Kim would go out with someone else and I would get jealous.

Whilst lost in my thoughts, Kim flipped me. "Beat you again, Jack! I am #1!" she said with a satisfied grin. As I congratulated her, she was about to leave. Before I could think, I grabbed her by the arm. "Kim? I was wondering if you wanted to go to the movies with me tomorrow?"

**Kim's POV**

After I wiped the floor with one Jack Brewer, he surprised both of us by saying "Kim? I was wondering if you wanted to go to the movies with me tomorrow?" part of me wanted to say yes but I remembered what happened when we were supposed to go to _attack of the killer zompyres. _Lyndsey showed up and rubbed it into my face that she was the one on a date with him. I fell asleep during the movie and had a nightmare. But in my nightmare I managed to tell Jack how I really felt. But, how do I know some girl won't be on a date with me?

"With you and the guys? No thanks." I said. "Actually I meant on a date." Jack responded. I smiled at him and agreed to go out on a date. But just as we were walking out I heard a smug voice. "Kim Crawford. Just the person I wanted to see."

**Did you like it? Please review. Note that I do not own any of the Kickin' it characters and I am using them for fictional purposes.**


	2. Chapter 2: Pamela

**Thank you for your reviews! For that I am already posting a new chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Kickin' it character and am using their names for fictional purposes. All events that are like in this story are completely coincidental.**

**Jack's POV**

Kim looked like a deer caught in the headlights. The girl laughed a shrill laugh. "What's wrong Kimmy, are you not happy to see me?" Kim gulped. "What do you WANT?" "I want what is rightfully mine and I want justice to be served!" The girl said. She suddenly noticed me. She stood there for a moment her piercing green eyes burning through me.

"I don't believe it. Don't you recognise me, Samuel?" she whispered. Ok, this was obviously some crazy girl who just escaped the loony bin. "My name is not Samuel." I said. Before the girl could say anything else, Kim hooked her arm in mine and said "C'mon Jack, the others are waiting for us at Falafel Phil's." And to that, we both sped away from the girl.

**Kim's POV**

Pamela is in Seaford. She came to haunt me. I keep trying to explain to her like I did to everyone else what really happened. But no, she will not go anywhere until I give what was actually given to me. Her brothers's amulet.

When we ran away from her to go meet the other's at Falafel Phil's, Jack said "Wow. That girl is definitely from the loony bin." I chuckled nervously. He had NO idea! To my relief, before he had the chance to ask me about her, we heard the gang in Falafel Phil's. Milton and Juliewas just saying "Finally!", Jerry and Eddie were giving each other a high five. As wea walked to the table, Jack unhooked our arms and held my hand.

I felt my heart race and I blushed a little. I had waited for me and Jack to become an item since he'd trained to become the world record holder for breaking bricks. Didn't pan out so well that time though.

We sat down. "So, Jack, what took you so long to ask the girl you always- ow" Milton said, interrupted by a sharp kick from Jack. Then Jack muttered "Oh no." because watching us from the window was Pamela, giving me the finger.


	3. Chapter 3: revelations

**Thanks for your continued support. I decided to switch it up a bit this chapter. As always I don't own any of the Kickin' it characters or the show or any other brands named in this fan fiction. These are all used fictitously and all events relating to what happens in this story is completely coincidental.**

**Julie's POV**

I was glad that Kim and Jack finally started dating. Even though, technically they were dating without their own knowledge. There was plenty of foreshadowing.

I mean, when they threw a party at the dojo, they ended up together. When Kim was supposed to go to the cotillion but Brody turned out to be a jerk, Jack swooped in like her night in shining armor. When she was the Pearl of Seaford and threw Jack her wand, according to her, he winked at her. When he lost his memory, Kim was the most worried. When her date with a celebrity backfired, her and Jack went to get cheeseburgers TOGETHER ALONE! He practically begged Kim to go see _attack of the killer zompyres _him.

How do I know all this? As a straight 'a' student it's my job to be a know-it-all.

**Pamela's POV**

Kim's reaction to seeing me was better than I could hope for. But, I WAS taken aback to see her with Samuel. And he doesn't remember me or anything that happened. So now I have to deal with a boy that is actually the humato equivalent to a nuclear weapon. And a little twit that has an amulet that can unlock the doors to unknown riches.

Everyone thinks I am crazy. But I will have the richest no one has ever imagined. No prophesied boy or twerp is going to stand in Pamela Yoki's way.

**Jack's POV**

The afternoon with Kim was bliss. After meeting up with the gang at Falafel Phil's, Kim and I went for a walk in the park. Whilst holding hands. Every time Kim and I hold hands I feel a spark and it just feels so right. I could tell she was still worried about that raving lunatic of a girl. Then, I realized why. The raving lunatic knew Kim and Kim knew the lunatic. And now she was swearing at this glowinggreen necklace she always wears, normally under her shirt. Not that I look or anything...

"Kim, who was that girl and what does she want?" I demanded. Relationships are about honesty. At least that's what my older sister Melanie said to all the boys that she dated.

Kim looked at me like she didn't see me as someone to confide in. After all, one of the many reasons I like Kim is that she is tough. I inched closer. "You can trust me." I whispered, looking straight into her eyes. Kim stared at me with her hazel eyes. She bit her lip and decided to tell me the whole story. The whole story was mind blowing.

**So, I left you hanging there. Wondering what the story is? Review, and you will find out.**


	4. Chapter 4: Everyone's worried about Kick

**Hey guys! I saw that no one seemed to like my last chapter so I completely rewrote it and went in a different direction. Please review it, I am dying not knowing what you guys hated! Oh by the way,mI accidently named the bad person Pamela, even though one of my bff's is called Pamela. Sorry this is a filler**

**Disclaimer:I don't own kickin it.**

**Kim's POV**

I finally told Jack the whole story. He was shocked out of his mind at the thought that my amulet opened doors to untold treasures. He also found out about how as my boyfriend he is in grave danger.

When I told him that with Pamela back I didn't want him to get hurt. He looked at me with his brown eyes which had little specks of green and said "Kim. I would kill myself for you." I smiled, we both then held hands and Jack walked me home.

**Jack's POV **

She didn't want me to get hurt. That's sweet but I should be worrying about HER safety. As I walked her to her house teasing her and laughing with her I couldn't help but worry. Pamela was bad news.

**Milton POV**

Well, Kick has finally happened! But Julie is annoying me with facts about how there was plent of foreshadowing. I am in honors classes. I know. The worst part is I think Julie wants a bigger commitment from me and I am not ready.

Pamela: Master, I have found Kim

Master: Well?

Pamela: she was with a boy. I think it's Samuel

Master: WHAT?! Eliminate both of them! Then, the amulet will be ours my love.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I have written another chapter! This one is going to be shocking. Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' it or any other recognizable brand or product. They are all used fictitously.**

**Jack's POV**

I woke up this morning for school happy. Today Kim and I were going on our first official date. I put on my signature "skater boy" look, complete with black converse all stars pupa purple v-neck shirt. I also put on a hint of cologne. Ok, I know it's abnormal for a guy to talk about clothes but I have an older sister. Can you blame me?

I went downstairs and grabbed an apple before taking my bag and going out the door.**(it's a known fact that both Kim and jack like apples.) **

EI walked to my locker and saw Jerry waiting for me. "Hey Jack, what's up yo?" Before I could respond, I saw Kim. As she closed her locker I saw him. Brody Summers. He was flirting with her and Kim was laughing.

I bunched up my fists and walked towards them. Before Kim could say anything, I punched Brody in the face. He punched me back and a full on fight broke out. Kim kept trying to stop us but she couldn't. The principal walked in and dragged sweat of us sweaty, bloody boys to his office.

_The bell rang and the hall cleared. Everyone talking about Kim, Jack and Brody. When no one was in the hallway, Pamela walked into the school and slipped something in a violet envelope in Jack's locker. She smiled her green eyes gleaming dangerously. "Kim and Samuel, you have no idea what you've got coming."_


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok, so everyowondering piping about the Samuel thing. All in good time. This cliffhang of Samuel is what makes the story special. I don't own anything but Pamela,her boss or whatever. I do not own Kickin' it.**

Jack's POV

So, it was pretty awkward between Kim and I because I got in a fight with Brody. "Jack, I can defend myself. No need to go all psychotic jealous boyfriend on me! Admittedly, it was pretty adorable how you cared that much..." Kim said standing next to me after school. Instead of answering, I opened my locker and a violet envelope fell out. "What's that?" Kim asked. And I could tell from her voice that she was nervous. I glanced at her and saw a face that was-secretive? "It says to Samuel. Just like that Pamela girl you said was crazy who thought your necklace has a hidden power called me." "Oh yeah we should bin it!" Kim said grabbing for the envelope. "Kim? What are you hiding?" I asked, seeing a look I had never seen before. "N-n-nothing." she lied. "Well. If you aren't ready to tell me, call me when you can." I said angrily grabbing my skateboard. I ran out the school and went to the park. I sat on one of the benches. _Kim is not telling you the me tomorrow at 8pm.-PB_

**Kim's POV**

I should have told him. I should have told him about Pamela Brewer.

**Trouble in paradise! Will jack meet Pamela? How is he related to Pamela Brewer? Sister, aunt or cousin? Read and review people! The story has just begun.**


	7. Chapter 7 Pamela Brewer

**Hi guys! I am so sorry I haven't been updating my story. To make it up to you, feast your eyes on the longest chapteven the story. Enjoy.**

**Jack's POV**

What did PB mean when she said that Kim wasn't telling me everything. I walked down the deserted street with these worrying thoughts plaguing me. I didn't tell Kim when she called earlier that I was meeting someone called PB. I couldn't. I wouldn't.

"I've been expecting you Samuel." a velvety feminine voice said. I lifted my head and saw Pamela. "My name is Jack." I told her firmly. Pamela gave him a sorrowful expression. "I'm surprised you remember so little. Samuel, I am your mother." I gasped audibly. "Impossible! How would KIM know that?" I sputtered. Pamela tsked and shook her head. "Kim knows because her mother was my friend. Until she betrayed me." I listened. "Betrayed you how?" I asked. Pamela chortled. "All in good time Samuel. All in good time. Until then, never trust a Crawford."

Just like that, Pamela was gone. "Never trust a Crawford." I whispered to myself fighting back tears.

**Kim's POV**

Mrs. Brewer and my mom were sitting in our living room watching me pace back and forth. I was pale in the face and shaking. There was deafening silence. "Kim, what is it? What happened?" Mrs. Brewer asked no longer able to take it.

I took a deep breath. "Pamela has gotten out of the pschiatric ward. And she is still a psycopath. A psycopath ready for revenge."

* * *

We were all sitting with a cup of tea. Pamela couldn't have escaped. Someone checked her out. But why? Pamela was crazy and she thougt Jack was her baby Samuel. But I am getting ahead of myself. Pamela Brewer was Anne Brewer's (Jack's mother) twin sister. As in, fraternal twin. When she was 20 she got married and had a child called Samuel. A year later her twin sister had Jack with Mr. brewer. Unfortunately, when Samuel was just two, hediced of pneumonia. Pamela was devastated. If things couldn't get any worse they did. Her husband left her because apparently he only stayed with her because of Samuel.

When Jack turned 2 he looked just like Samuel. Pamela started calling him Samuel and dressing him in Samuel's clothes. Then, my mom who was her best friend took her to a psychologist. The first few times the psychologist thought she was just mourning however a few weeks later Jackevent missing and my mom called the police. They found him locked in Pamela's house. My mom admitted her into a psychiatric ward.

How do I know this? Surely, no parent would tell me these things. Well, when I was 7 Pamela escaped from the psychiatric ward and kidnapped me as revenge to my mom. She forced me to do super babyish things like watching Tom and Jerry. The police found me again and I was forced to testify against her. She was deemed crazier than crazy and locked up. Her final words theme were "You Crawfords are going to pay!"and she screamed it over and over again.


End file.
